What Would TheLastDisneyToon's Thomas and Friends Characters Look Like In Casey Jr Style?
Here is what Thomas and Friends should look in Casey Jr and Friends form. Cast *Thomas as Casey Jr (Train Form) *Duck as Toots (Train Form) *Emily as Tillie (Train Form) *Toby as Jebidiah (Train Form) *Edward as Toyland Express (Train Form) *Stephen as Basil (Train Form) *Harvey as Timothy (Train Form) *Charlie as Jones (Train Form) *Lady as Tracy (Train Form) *Salty as Wilson (Train Form) *Rosie as Emma (Train Form) *Oliver as Ivor (Train Form) *Gordon as Montana (Train Form) *Old Slow Coach as Katy Caboose (Train Form) *Bill as Pufle (Train Form) *Skarloey as Tom Jerry (Train Form) *Hank as Alfred (Train Form) *Mavis as Melissa (Train Form) *Ferdinand as Johnny (Train Form) *Douglas as Huey (Train Form) *Donald as Blue (Train Form) *Molly as Georgia (Train Form) *Murdoch as Pete (Train Form) *Ben as Scotty (Train Form) *Belle as Bahia Train (Train Form) *Etienne as Big Tim (Train Form) *Gina as Bonnie (Train Form) *Dash as Jason (Train Form) *Axel as Sir Reginald (Train Form) *Rajiv as Chugs (Train Form) *Carlos as Jimmy (Train Form) *Raul as Yaemon (Train Form) *Shane as Sasha (Train Form) *Stepney as Linus (Train Form) *Henry as Rustee Rails (Train Form) *Frieda as Olwin (Train Form) *Diesel 10 as Cerberus (Train Form) *Annie, Thomas's Special Coach, Dismissing Coach, Clarabel, and Caboose as Casey Jr's Coaches (Coach Form) *Mail Cars as Toots's Boxcars (Boxcar Form) *Caboose as Toots's Caboose (Caboose Form) *Coal Car, Emily's Coaches, and Slate Car as The Birthday Train Cars (Coach Form) *Milk Wagons as Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (Milk Wagon Form) *Green and Yellow Coach, Red Coach, and Caboose as Toyland Express's Coaches and Caboose *Boxcar, Tan Coach, Red Coach, Flatcar, and Caboose Timothy's Circus Car, Coaches, Flatcar, and Caboose *Freight Cars as Train Cars *Various Trucks as Ivor's Freight Cars *Green and Yellow Coach, Tan Coach, Red Coach, and Brown and White Coach as Ivor's Coaches *China Clay Cars as Tootle's Cars *Red Express Coach as Alfred's Coach *Sodor Mail Car as Johnny's Mail Car and Caboose *Freight Cars and Caboose *Boxcar, Flatcar, and Cattle Car as Pete's Freight Cars *Tan Branchline Coaches as Scotty's Coaches *Boxcar, Salt Wagon, Coal Car, Cattle Car, and Caboose as Bahia Train's Train Cars *Various Foolish Freight Cars as Train Cars and Cabooses *Red Coach, Milk Wagon, Boxcar, Stone Car, and Caboose as Bonnie's Train Cars *Tan Coach, Boxcar, and Caboose as Jason's Train Cars (Back to the Klondike) *Various Express Coaches as Sir Reginald's Coaches (Madeline) *Other Various Express Coaches as Jimmy's Coaches (Pucca: Choo Choo Trouble) as Themselves *Green and Yellow Coaches, Red Coaches, and Tan Coaches as Sasha's Coaches (The Little Steam Engine From Daisyland) as Themselves *Various Train Cars as The Train Cars Gallery (Engines) Prince Thomas No. 1..png|Prince Thomas Chef Duck No. 8..png|Chef Toots Princess Emily No. 12..png|Princess Emily Grandpa Toby No. 7..png|Grandpa Toby King Edward No. 2..png|King Edward King Stephen No. 37..png|King Stephen Professor Harvey No. 27..png|Professor Harvey Charlie No. 14..png|Charlie Nurse Lady No. 51..png|Nurse Lady Captain Salty No. 33..png|Captain Salty Clerk Oliver..png|Clerk Oliver Proud Gordon No. 4..png|Proud Gordon Old Slow Coach in paper style..png|Old Slow Coach Engineer Ferdinand No. 43..png|Engineer Ferdinand Bill as Pufle..png|Bill as Pufle Skarloey as Tom Jerry..png|Skarloey Mavis as Melissa..png|Mavis Douglas as Huey..jpg|Douglas Donald as Blue.jpg|Donald Queen Molly No. 37..png|Queen Georgia King Murdoch No. 100..jpg|King Murdoch Ben as Scott..jpg|Ben Mother Belle..png|Mother Belle Big Etienne..png|Big Etienne Gina No. 102..png|Gina Dash as Jason..png|Dash Axel No. 82..png|Sir Axel Rajiv No. 79..jpg|Rajiv Carlos No. 90..png|Carlos Raul as Yaemon..png|Raul Shane No. 85..png|Shane Stepney as Linus..png|Stepney Henry Rails No 3..jpg|Henry Rails Frieda No. 83 in Streamline A4 Style..png|Frieda Master Diesel 10..png|Master Diesel 10 Gallery (Rolling Stock) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof